It's a Wolf Thing
by Peins and Konans Little Girl
Summary: Bella is going to marry Edward in months but when the Newborn Army come her eyes are open and they are opened on Jacob only. What will Bella do when she finds out something that will change every plan she made with the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my first Jake/Bella story be nice and this is the first time I did a guy POV so I really not that good at it.**

It's a Wolf Thing

JPOV

I walked in the tent.

"I can't sleep with all that teeth chattering going on." I said as I closed the door. I looked over at Bella and saw how cold she looked. My poor imprint. Yeah that's right she my imprint and I am damn proud of it. I am so glad I let what Edward sees in my head. I want to warm her up and the only way I knew how was to hold her in till her is warmed up.

"Forget it." The leech said.

"She may need her toes someday." I told him knowing you really don't need your toes but it is nice to have them. He looked at her. "And let's face it, I am hotter then you." Some would say in to different ways. I was about to move closer to her but the fucking leech grabbed my arm.

"Get your hand off me."

"Keep your hands off her." fucker needs to calm the fuck down. That's when Bella spoke.

"Don't fight." God she couldn't even talk. Fuckward looked at her.

"If she gets sick, it's on you." I told him because it sure as hell won't be on me. Then he looked at me and nod. I got closer to Bella and pulled the zipper down and got next to her and pulled it up. Holy shit she was fucking cold as hell and he wanted to stay away from her. if she was like that all night by sun rise she most likely be dead by the cold.

"Wow, your freezing, Bella." Relax, you'll warm up soon. Faster if you took of your clothes off." Hey you can't blame a guy for trying.

"Jake." In her 'don't' voice.

"Survival 101." I said all this looking at her leech and boy did he look pissed. After that I put my head on hers like we were going out and I hope before he does make her in a leech that she sees that I am the right one for her. We stayed like that for about 20 minutes before she fall asleep. I was thinking of everything I do at night. How Bella would look if she was in my bed wet from sweat right after we had sex. What I would do for that to be real and what I would to do her. then the leech looked at me with pissed off eyes.

"Could you at least attempt to control your thoughts?" I wanted fucking giggle like a bitch when he said that I was pissing him by thinking about his girlfriend having sex with me.

"I really get under the ice-cold skin of your, don't I? What? Are you doubting her feeling for you?" he didn't answer. "Nice. So picking through my head in all right but letting in your, forget it. Look I know she's in love with you…" the fucker cut my off.

"Good." The fucker is going to get hurt.

"But she's in love with me, too. She Just won't admit to herself." I looked down at her and I wish she did.

"I can't tell if you're right." Good he can't get in her mind.

"Then let me ask you something, if she chooses my…" again cut me off asshole.

"She won't." ha you don't know that.

"If she did would you try to kill me?"

"That's an intriguing idea." Jackass smiled as he said that. "But no I couldn't hurt her like that."

"So you'd just turn her into a blood-sucking demon like you?"

"I don't want that. I never wanted that." So why don't he stop her.

"So stop her."

"I tried…I left."

"But you give up too quickly. If you stayed away for another six months I could've made her happy. Trust me. You have to consider that I might be better for her than you are." I told him and I knew that I could make her happy then him.

"I have considered that. I know you can protect her. But you can give her a life, a human life. That's all I want for her."

"When you thought she was gone, that you lost her, how did you cope?" I had to ask.

"There are no words but I won't wish it on anyone, Jacob. This might sound odd, but I am glad you're here."

"Meaning, 'As much as I want to kill you, I am glad she is warm.'" He nods.

"If we weren't natural enemies and you weren't trying to steal my reason to live I might actually like you."

"Well if you weren't planning to suck the life out of the girl I love I might…" then I thought on what I was going to say. "No, not even then. But she could still change her mind, you know?" he thought about it.

"Then I'll let her go." God do I hope she does.

**I got a lot of that from the moive...really like the first five CHs are lot like the moive hope you liked R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey another ch R&R please**

It's a Wolf Thing

CH 2

BPOV

I woke up and Jake wasn't there. Where did he go? I got up and walked out and saw Seth.

"Hey Seth." I told him I think Seth was mad at me for being with Edward too and I am having second thought on Edward maybe Jake is better for me. "Where's Jacob? Did he already…"

"Not yet. He checking to see if the woods are clear before he goes."

"I'm really sorry about last night. That couldn't been easy on you."

"It definitely won't make my list of top favorite evenings."

"You have a list?" I asked him I thought it was wired a little but ok.

"All 10 I spent with you." He told me. "Number one is when you said you'd marry me, Mrs. Cullen." Yeah I don't know about that just yet Edward watch it.

"This is the 21st century I at less want to hyphenate my name." I told him and like I said I meant not even marry you.

"You're marrying him?" Jake walked up.

"Jake I…" I looked at Edward. That jackass he knew Jake could hear he knew and he knew that this is not how I wanted him to find out. "You knew he was listening."

"He deserves to know." He told me. As I said before that jackass. Jake started to walk away. I went after him.

"Jake Stop." Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bella, let him." I turned to look at him and yelled.

"Don't!" and pulled my arm out of his hand and went after Jake. I can't this. I could see it now all the time Edward have been acting like my father and not my boyfriend. "Jake Stop! Jake please." I heard him say.

"I'm done. I'm so done."

"What can I do?" oh I know break up with the father like boyfriend that I have right now and go with Jake yeah that's a good one.

"You can't do anything. I can by going out there and killing something." He told me. no he could get himself killed and I won't let that happened I would die without him.

"No you're not thinking clearly! Don't do that." I had to stop him. He stopped and looked at me.

"Maybe I'll get myself kill and make it simple for you." No he can't do that I won't let him.

"No just Jake stay." I can't loss him. I just saw that he was right the whole time that he was right for me that I wasn't meant for Edward I was meant for Jake.

"Why? Give me one good reason." I couldn't think right all that Jake was right that I needed to be with him and I came up with this.

"Because I don't want to lose you."

"It's not good enough." I knew it wasn't.

"Because you are too important."

"Still not good enough."

"Jacob." He looked at me. "Kiss me. I am asking you to kiss me." He walked up to me and put his hands on my hips and it felt right not like when Edward does it and he put his lips on mine. His slid his tongue on my lips and I opened them for him. It felt like nothing I have felt before. Edward has never kissed me like that. I slid my hand in his hair and he did that same. I didn't want to let go ever I just wanted to kiss him. He kept on hand on my hip. He put my face in his hands and put one small kiss on my lips. We didn't talk for a few seconds.

"That should have been our first kiss." I couldn't say anything he left my breath less I had to take a breather before I could speak. "I gotto go." What no he can't I just found out that I want to be with him more than Edward. "I'll be back." He turned and left and I knew I had to go back to Edward. I really didn't I just wanted to be with Jake. When I got back Edward had this pained look on his face.

"You saw?" I had to ask I just had to know if he saw how much I really did love him in that kiss and how I wanted t be with Jake because he is better for me.

"No, but… Jacob's thoughts were pretty loud."

"I don't know what happened." I really didn't but then it hit me. I am in love with Jacob Black.

"You love him."

"I know do. I just found that out." From the look on his face I guess he was hoping I say something like 'I love you more. Or some shit.

"I know." Seth came out of the woods and Edward was reading his mind.

"It's starting." Edward told me.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a Wolf Thing

Ch 3

BPOV

I looked at Edward hoping he give me something on Jake. I really need to know if he was ok.

"Jacob just got there." I was on my toes hoping that he was okay."He's good." I let out the breath I was holding. Thank god. He had this look on his face.

"Someone's hurt?" I just wanted to know.

"She close. I can hear her thoughts." He looked at Seth. "Seth go." Seth ran in to the woods. Why did he send him away? I ran up to Edward but not as close as I would have if I was with him. "She knew we weren't there but she caught my scent. She knew that you would be with me."

"She found us." I was more talking to myself then Edward.

"She's not alone." Great that is what we need more people to fight. Walked out with guy that was missing for a year. Holy shit well not he's not missing now he is dead. "Riley, listen to me. Victoria is just using you to distract me. She knows, I will kill you." As he said that Victoria dropped on one of the tree branches. Holy shit I am dead. "In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore." Then Tori (Because I don't like putting her full name.) told him.

"Don't listen Riley. I told you about their mind tricks."

"I can read her mind. So I know what she thinks of you."

"He's lying."

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James. That's the only thing she cares about. Not you." He looked at her. Poor guy. It's like Jasper and Maria all over again.

"There's only you. You know that."

"Think about. You're from Forks. You know that area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you."

"Riley, don't let him do this to us." Wow she put this on thick. "You know I love you." I had to say this.

"Have you to made love before?" everyone looked at me. "Or was it just sex." Riley stop and thought about this. He walked closer to us and said only two words.

"You're dead." Seth jumped out and took him to the ground. Seth ripped Riley's hand off and all I could think of was Ow. Tori started to run when Edward said.

"You won't get another change like this again." She stopped and looked at him. "You want her. You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James. When I tore him to pieces, when I turned him in to ash, when I turned him in to nothing." Tori was getting madder and madder by the minute. **(AN: Ok is it just me or did they get this wrong. Edward didn't rip James apart. Jasper, Emmett, and Alice did. All Edward did was fight him and then almost kill Bella because (I am going off the movies right now) he didn't stop right when he should have like right when Carlisle said it's out. Review if you saw this too.) **She look like she was about to blow up from the anger in her and she ran at me. Didn't get to see much of the fight so I missed it and what all I really saw was Edward biting off her head. I saw Seth and he was good.

"Something is wrong."

"Alice needs us to go now." That is all he told me. He pulled out a liter and lit them both on fire. He was about to put me on his back when I got on Seth's. I felt if I was with Seth that I would be closer to Jake. Seth didn't mind at all. It seems that he was happy that I was on him and not Edward. Edward looked hurt but I just needed to get to Jake faster. We got there in no time.

"How long?" Edward asked Alice.

"A few minutes. Maybe 10?" Wow she didn't know the right time. I looked around for Jake. Carlisle said in a worried voice.

"The pack needs to leave. The Volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves." I saw Jake I wanted to run and hug him I felt like it wasn't a good idea. A newborn walked out and ran at Leah. They were fighting and you could tell that Leah was losing so Jake ran in and started to fight him and it got its arms around him and I remember what jasper said not to do.

"_The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first don't let them get their arms around you. They will crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will lose. As long as you come as then from the side and keep moving they'll be too confused to respond effectively."_

I could that the newborn did just that. The other wolfs killed him but I really didn't care all I felt was pain all over my right side. Like it was me that was crushed. I fall the ground in pain.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. Jake told one thing that was like this.

_Imprints feel everything that the other feels._ I knew then that I was Jake's imprint and I get why he didn't tell me because he wanted me to feel for him without it. I couldn't get up right away but I did get up before they took him.

"Jake I know now. You were right." And then they took him.


	4. AN

Hey everyone I am sorry I was grounded from my laptop and I just got it back I am going to write the chapters really soon like today soon sorry again and thank you to all who haven't giving up on my stories


End file.
